The All Hail King Julien Lemur-versary Music Fest
'''The All Hail King Julien Lemur-versary Music Fest '''is an "All Hail King Julien" special celebrating 10 years of the show. The plot is very similar to the 1998 Sesame Street special "Elmopalooza." Plot The lemurs and animals of Madagascar travel to the Alhambra Theater & Dining in Jacksonville, Florida where they meet real humans and real life human celebrities and put on a televised anniversary special. There's just one problem. One particular human celebrity, Regis Philbin, is supposed to host the show, but got locked in his dressing room by King Julien, so he and the other lemurs and animals decide to do the show themselves, while others and other celebrities try to get him out of the dressing room. Songs * "Treasure" by Bruno Mars (ft. Timo) * "Dance A Little Bit Closer" by Charro (ft. Crimson, Ted, Dorothy, Mort, Zora, Abner, Becca, etc) * "Jonny Quest (Thinks We're Sellouts)" by Less Than Jake (ft. Horst and some backup lemurs) * "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift (ft. Mort and a tentacle) * "Just Give Me a Reason" by P!nk (ft. Hansmeralda, the Crocodile Ambassador, Hans, and Fred the Giant Scorpion) * "Bop to the Top" by Queen Latifah and King Julien * "Save It For a Rainy Day" by Kenny Chesney (ft. Xixi) * "The Way" by Clay Aiken (ft. Todd, Amy, Hans Jr., Brodney, Butterfish, Tammy, Crocodile Ambassador, Crocodile Assistant, Hans, Mrs. Hans, Hansmeralda, Maurice, Magic Steve, the Butterfly Queen, Karen, Wigman Wildebeest, Captain Ethan, and Koto) Celebrities * Regis Philbin * Terry Crews * Bruno Mars * Charro * Weezer * Richard Belzer * Tayler Swift * Joel Osteen * P!nk * Queen Latifah * Kenny Chesney * Craig Ferguson * Idina Menzel * Kristen Bell * Clay Aiken Characters from "All Hail King Julien" (speaking) * King Julien * Maurice * Clover * Mort * Uncle King Julien * Karl * Chauncey * Masikura * Xixi * Willie * Ted * Dorothy * Horst * Hector * Pancho * Timo * Abner * Becca * Sage Moondancer * Jarsh-Jarsh * Crimson * Crocodile Ambassador * Crocodile Assistant * Princess Amy * Nurse Phantom * Dr. S * King Joey * Maggie the Unwashed * Prince Barty * Princess Julienne * Brodney * Brosalind * Todd * Tammy * Butterfish * Andy Fairfax * Pam Simonsworthington * Hans * Ned the Shark * Mom Bot * Pineapple * Man-Hawk * Geckos * Stanislav * Caesar * Sparky (new lemur) Characters from "All Hail King Julien" (non-speaking) * Mary Ann * Magic Steve * Fred the Giant Scorpion * Captain Ethan * Bronda * Butterfly Queen * Karen * Wigman Wildebeest * Koto * Zora * Mountain Lemur Captain * Ringo * Dingbert * Trent * Kipper * Mrs. Hans * Hans Jr. * Hansmeralda * Hawk Chicks * Mountain Lemurs * Tentacles * Aye-Ayes * Rats * Lemurs Voices * Danny Jacobs as King Julien, Pancho * Andy Richter as Mort, Ted, Maggie the Unwashed * Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice, Chauncey, Todd, Butterfish, Crocodile Ambassador, Pineapple * India de Beaufort as Clover, Crimson * Jeff Bennett as Sage, Willie, Hector, Horst, Dr. S, Crocodile Assistant, Stanislav, Sparky, Geckos * Diedrich Bader as Abner, Andy * JB Blanc as Jarsh-Jarsh, Caesar * Keither Donohue as Rosalind * Bill Fagerbakke as King Joey, Hans * Grey Griffin as Pam * David Kouchner as Nurse Phantom * David Krumholtz as Timo, MomBot * Matthew Lillard as Ned * Rob Paulsen as Brodney * Dwight Schultz as Karl * Betsy Sodaro as Xixi * Sarah Thyre as Dorothy, Becca * Debra Wilson as Masikura, Tammy, Amy * John Michael Higgins as Barty * Anjelica Huston as Julienne * Henry Winkler as Uncle King Julien * Additional Voices: Susan Blakeslee, Amick Byram, John DiMaggio, Kari Kimmel, Maurice LaMarche, James Urbaniak, Windy Wagner, Kari Wahlgren, Stacy Wilde Category:Fandom